Young's Journal
by Riiot
Summary: A side story of Shattering Glass about Young and his time in jail.
1. Chapter 1

Youngs Journal

By: Kylee Dewaal  
(Preview of the first two chapters)

Chapter One

Date: March 3rd, 2004 (Sometime just before noon.)

Today marks my third day here in jail. It's cold, and grey. Within the first three days of my arrival, and I've already managed to piss of my cellmate, Nikolai, a pale-skinned man, with short dark brown hair, who towers above me at the height of 6'2", by hitting my tray of mush with my hand and dumping my...mush all over the back of his only prison uniform. But, I've also made a friend, surprisingly. Her name is Olivia, she is the most..abnormal person here, and that's saying something. She has platinum blonde hair with light blue tips that hangs just down below her shoulders and silvery-blue eyes that are always wide like a deer caught in headlights. She's quite a bit shorter than me at her height of 4'9" and glides around almost like how I would imagine a pixie would. I've never asked her where she is from but from her faint accent I assume that she is probably of Australian descent at least.

The jail, as far as I know, is in the middle of some forest somewhere. They didn't really tell me much, only that if I misbehaved I would be punished accordingly, and who knows what that could mean. I hate it here, and now that I think about it, I continue to wonder why I took Rob's spot here. Why did I say I was guilty when I was mostly innocent? This isn't fair at all. Hmph, oh well. At least I have my journal. Now, what should I write about to fill up the page...?

Oh, right. On my first day here, when I was walking to get my mush, and yes, I mean mush not food, or lunch. Mush. It's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted and I know that when I get out I will definitely be stuffing my face with junk food. Anyways, back to the point, as I was getting my mush, I realized that this is probably what Simon felt like when he was in school. I took it from the lady without even so much as a thank you and found the only empty table in the entire cafeteria like room. That benches felt as hard as rocks and the table wasn't much better. I grumbled softly under my breath as I attempted to eat the mush when Nikolai, yes, you remember him right, the pissed off cellmate? Yea. Him. Anyways, he came over and grabbed me by the front of my neon orange coloured prison uniform and narrowed his pale green eyes at me. "You stay away from me and my friends, y'hear?" Was what he said and I, of course being in shock, had just shrugged and nodded before he dropped me back into my seat, but instead of hitting my seat, I started to fall to the ground and had waved my hands around, grabbing for the table. I had ended up grabbing my tray and the mush went flying through the air into Nikolai's back. I just sat and stared with wide eyes as he continued walking, seemingly not noticing anything. Of course, when I got back to the cell, that was when he jumped me, beating me into the ground with his fist until I felt as if I had been run over by a semi-truck. I barely managed to crawl onto the cot that night and it's been beating on my mind ever since then. The day after, was when I met Olivia or Olive, as she seemed to prefer. She was nice enough at first, that was until Jack showed up in the jail yard. Now, Jack was a tall, dark-skinned...gay guy. He had bright, pink coloured hair and enjoyed acting very...flamboyantly. He had managed to bring his contacts in with him so his eye colour changed everyday. Ah well, he seemed nice, but once he started taunting Olive about her crime against society, she snapped and glared up at him. She started screaming profanities in his face before she turned on her heel, grabbing my wrist as she dragged me away. As I'm finishing this entry, Nikolai is coming in, I guess I'll continue to write..at another time.  
End time: March 3rd, 2004 (Sometime just before curfew.)

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Date: March 5th, 2004 (Breakfast time)

Oh god. The food here just gets worse. Today it tastes like... mold, mixed with various rotten vegetables. You'd think they would at least feed us something decent, but apparently my thought process is wrong. Nikolai has left me alone for the past two days. I think he's planning something, but I'm grateful for the silence. This is terrible. I didn't even commit the crime, but I took the blame because of Rob. If I had never met Rob, I wouldn't be in this mess. Granted I would still have to deal with my dad, but it'd be better than this hellhole. He sends his letters. They're very short and to the point, telling me that when I get out, I'm going to get told off. I'm oh so shocked by that. Here's the latest letter he sent me. 'Dear Young, As I am writing this I am thinking of all the things I can say to you when you get out of that place. How dare you shame our family like that? You're such a terrible child. Maybe your mother will let me disown you before you get out, that would be much better than having to see your filthy face again.  
Sincerely, Your Father.'

Now is that not the worst message you could ever get sent? Oh well. I hope I get one from my mother soon, or maybe one from Ronna. She keeps sending me things, even though I'm sure she hates me. At least I have Olivia. I decided today that this journal will be my newest story. Maybe they'll let me send it out in the mail and I can get it published. Tell the world what this jail is like, that'd be nice. The security guard is coming 'round now. Lights out? Already? It's not even noon yet. Apparently my rantings will not be able to be continued until tomorrow. That's too bad, I was actually enjoying writing for once.  
-Young's POV (Not Journal POV) -  
I sigh as I close my journal, placing it under my pillow in the cot. I flip onto my side as the lights go out and hear Nikolai snoring already. I let out a soft, emotionless laugh and glance up at him before turning my gaze to the wall, yawning and closing my eyes, murmuring. "No wonder it's lights out..I'm so tired.."  
I frown as the lights flicker a bit before dimming completely. "Hm.." I sigh, flipping onto my front and yawning into the pillow, shoving my face into it and attemoting to fall asleep. As Nikolai snores in the cot above me I slowly manage to drift off to sleep, the world around me turning black as I finally give in to the darkness.

Entry End: March 5th, 2004 (Just before noon.)


End file.
